Bolt's Christmas
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is something I decided to do before Christmas. Enjoy!


Note: I own nothing

Bolt wakes up after a warm night with Mittens. He looks around the room and realizes everyone was gone. Bolt then slowly walked into the hallway and tried to listen to anything that sounds like someone was still in the house. Then he heard a dimming sound coming from the livening room. He followed the noise and looked down stairs and saw the Christmas tree they put up yesterday and with presents at the bottom of the tree. He then walked down the stairs and spots Penny and her mom around the Christmas tree. Penny was surprised what she got for Christmas, she got an ipad. "Thanks mom!" Penny said hugging her mother. Then he spots Rhino in his ball on the couch watching TV while Mittens was on the floor also watching. Then Bolt sneaked without making a sound. And then he barked. "Aah!" Mittens shouted in surprise. Bolt was then laughing. "Sorry Mittens! I couldn't resist!" Bolt said still laughing. "Bolt you jerk! Don't scare me like that!" Mittens shouted. "I said I was sorry" Bolt said. "Well.. it's Christmas so.. no harm done" Mittens said. Then Bolt liked her on the cheek. "Ssh! The show is back on!" Rhino said. It was a special of the Bolt show that used to be on. "I thought you said it was unrealistic" Bolt said. "I'm only watching the special from the rerun of the show. "Oh. I wondered why aliens weren't in it" Bolt said. "Ssh!" Rhino said.

Then Penny and her mom came over. "Here's a little something for you Bolt.." Penny's mom said giving Bolt a bone with a bow on it. Bolt then started chewing it. "And something for Mittens" Penny's mom continued giving Mittens a new ball of yarn. Mittens started to play with it."You didn't get anything for Rhino?" Penny asked. "They ran out of hamster stuff at the pet store" Penny's mom said. "Has that even happened before?" Penny asked. "Not really, this is the first time it has happened" Penny's mom said. "You think she's lying?" Mittens asked Bolt. "Not sure.." Bolt said clueless. "Well.. that doesn't matter. We are a family and we are spending Christmas together, that's what matters. Which reminds me, we got to get ready to see Grandpa and Grandma for Christmas" Penny's mom said. "Oh yeah! I haven't seen them in forever!" Penny said because she obviously never had the time to before since all she did at the time was star in a show. "Let's start packing" Penny's mom said. Then Penny and her mom took off.

Mittens then goes up to Bolt. "Hey Bolt" Mittens said. "Yeah?" Bolt asked. "You forgot one present" She said a little suspiciously. "I did?" Bolt asked. "Yeah.. let me show you" Mittens said leading the way. Bolt just shrugged and followed her. Then Mittens stopped and Bolt sat next to her. "So.. where's the present?" Bolt said. "Why won't you look up" Mittens said. Bolt did and spots a mistletoe, hanging over them. "The mistletoe is my gift?" Bolt asked. Mittens gave a serious look. "You know what people do under the mistletoe, right?" Mittens asked. "Yeah, but I don't see how... oh" Bolt then realized what she meant. Then they moved together slowly until they finally kissed.

Rhino just got done watching the show. "The episode is old, but you can't beat the originals!" Rhino said to himself. He then rolled his ball to coincidently where Bolt and Mittens were kissing.

Bolt and Mittens pulled out of their kiss and starred at each other for a while. Then, at the same, they looked and see Rhino with his eyes widened and jaw dropped. They both were surprised he saw that. "Uh.. you didn't see anything.. did you?" Bolt asked. Rhino didn't move one bit. Then he falls backwards on his back. Bolt and Mittens got worried looks on their faces. "Do you think we scarred him?" Bolt asked. "I much rather not find out. Let's just carry him in the car before we leave. "Bolt! Mittens! Rhino! Time to go!" Penny's mom said. Mittens and Bolt, with Rhino in his mouth but still in his ball, went out to the car and everyone jumped in. Before they took off Mittens asked "You think anyone will make fun of us for being a couple?". "I don't care if they make fun of me, but if they make fun of you, I'll be sure to tare their throats out" Bolt vowed. "You are sweet, stupid, but sweet" Mittens said giving Bolt a little lick on the cheek. Bolt Then lied down on the chair in the back. Then Mittens goes up to him and leaned on him. Then Bolt put his paw over her and the snuggled for a little bit and fell asleep. Rhino wakes up. "Man what a bizarre dream" Rhino said to himself. He looks over and sees Bolt and Mittens snuggling and passes out again. Then they made it to Penny's Grandparents' house and had a nice Christmas.

The End

A/N: More to come... hopefully. Merry Christmas!


End file.
